(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron emission device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electron emission device capable of maintaining superior color coordinate characteristics and greatly improving luminance characteristics and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat panel display includes a vacuum vessel having a first and a second substrate facing each other with a distance therebetween. The flat panel display provides for electrons emitted from the electron emitting region formed at the first substrate colliding with the light emitting region formed at the second substrate, thereby emitting light and displaying a desired image. Hot or cold cathodes may be used as the electron emission sources.
The light emitting region includes green, blue, and red phosphor layers and a black layer. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the structure of a conventional light emitting region. There is depicted green phosphor layer 13G, blue phosphor layer 13B, red phosphor layer 13R, and black layers 17.
First, a black layer having an equally spaced stripe pattern is formed, and then green, blue, and red phosphor layers are formed by the slurry method to give the structure shown in FIG. 1. The apparent line widths of each color are substantially identical.
However, if an electron emission device with the light emitting region is manufactured by the conventional method, luminance characteristics or color characteristics of each color become poorer than expected. For example, the red light-emitting luminance becomes lower than the blue light-emitting luminance, thereby making the luminance characteristics poor.